


The Horrificator!

by callmeakumatized



Series: "What Happened Next?" Mondays! [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir doll, Clueless Marinette, Emporer's New Groove, F/M, Gen, Krunk Realization Parody, Ladybug Doll, Lovesick Adrien, Plagg just wants to Sleep, Sleepy Revelations, Tikki is so Done with This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeakumatized/pseuds/callmeakumatized
Summary: After the events of the movie-project-turned-real-life-nightmare finally settled into Marinette's sleeping system, she comes to a horrifying realization.BONUS! The Sunshine Child has good dreams. 8)





	The Horrificator!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on The Emporer's New Groove scene when Krunk shoots awake and realizes that he might have seen a llama at the diner.... XD

Marinette gasped and sat up straight in bed, pulled from her dreams by a sudden, seemingly subconscious realization. She pulled her Chat Noir doll closer to her, both arms wrapped around it, eyes concentrating in a hard look toward the empty spaces of her dark room.

"Marinette?" Tikki whispered, words laced with concern. "Are you alright?"

Marinette didn't really seem to hear her, but she started talking. The words slowly; then, as the thoughts formed more cohesively, the words came out louder and faster than the ones before.

"Chat Noir…. Chat Noir said there was no way out of the school today so that means that there couldn't have been a way in either so how could he have been there in the school unless he was already in there as part of our class group but I know everyone's been Akumatized in our class except for me and - and -" she breathed. "Adrien."

Marinette train of thoughts seemed to derail. Her eyes grew wide.

Tikki was wild with excitement. This was it! Marinette had finally figured it out!

"Oh, Marinette-!"

"Nino."

_What_.

Tikki stared. Marinette's eyes narrowed dangerously into her dark room at…nothing.

_What!?_

"I bet that cat just said that so he could be in Nino's movie!" Marinette growled out.

Tikki floated in the dead air above Marinette's right shoulder, blinking, unbelieving she had heard right.

Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes. She threw the Chat Noir doll onto the side of her bed before slamming her head down on the pillow again, pulling the blankets up around her head. Tikki distinctly heard mumblings, but could only make out a few words.

"Show-off...alley cat...pretty boy kitty...."

Finally breaking from her stupor, Tikki shook her head and took a turn rolling her eyes as she went to settle back in by Marinette.

A moment later, however, a wry smile pulled at Tikki's mouth when she noticed a hand escape from the grumbling princess's cocoon of blankets and snatch back the Chat Noir doll from the floor to his normal spot…right next to Marinette.

_Fin!_

**BONUS**

Adrien gasped and sat up straight in bed, pulled from his dreams by a sudden, seemingly subconscious realization. He pulled his Ladybug doll closer to him (which he definitely did NOT steal OR borrow-without-permission from Marinette), both arms wrapped around it, eyes concentrating in a dazed look toward the empty spaces of his dark room.

"What's up, Kid?" Plagg droned, nonplussed, but non-caring. He yawned for good measure.

Adrien didn't really seem to hear him, but he cocked his head, thinking. Without warning his features went lax with a mix of sleepy adoration and infatuation. He slammed his smiling face back onto his pillow and a muffled word leaked out.

"Lllllladyyybuuug…."

Plagg groaned and covered his ears, wishing himself back to sleep faster than he was able.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you leave a comment, I will converse.  
> Leave suggestions - I love them!  
> And I love YOU, Random Citizen! 8)  
> -Maki  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own "Miraculous!: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir" or any of its characters.)  
> (Originally posted on FanFiction.net.)


End file.
